1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric fans and more particularly to an electric fan having a multi-functional rotating member.
2. Related Art
Electric fans (e.g., floor fans) are useful in providing a moving air stream for cooling. Typically, a rotating member mounted on an end of a rotating shaft of electric fan motor is for fastening fan blades only. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of the rotating member of electric fan are constantly being sought.